Night Hunters
by GaaraFox
Summary: A demon fox tried to destroy a certain village,but this Horse Phantom character betrayed the fox. The Demon used the last big of his powers to allow other demons the haunt this little village.Now, can a certain Haruno, Uzuamki, and Uchiha stop the demons?
1. Our Past Hurts Our Future

**Disclaimer - From this chapter on out, I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

In a village hidden in the leaves, there was happiness, laughter, and joy everyday. The sun always shined and the children always played. The teens hung out way passed their bedtimes, and the children left their curtains open to gave upon the stars.

One day, their happiness was ripped from them as a great fox demon tried to destroy their precious village.

That was twenty-six years ago, when they sealed away the great fox demon. The fox demon swore to the villagers that he'd soon one day come back and destroy all who stood in his way. He would devour babies, rip and tear limbs off of the elders, and he'd make sure that everyone suffered. Everyone knew that this would never come true, for the seal they put on this demon was strong enough to hold him for an eternity, even the fox knew this. So to make those pay, he sent his fellow demons to the village, and the villages around it.

The villagers were soon living in a nightmare. Everyday a father, mother, son, daughter, cousin, uncle, aunt, grandfather, and grandmother would die. Slowly. All you could do was stand by and watch through the thin glass barriers. The only thing keeping you from death… the only thing keeping you from the nightmare.

They somehow lived on. They obeyed the time lines, for after six o'clock, if you were not present inside your house or another's, you were dead. All doors were shut from six in the afternoon to six in the morning. Friends no longer hung out at the markets late at night, nor did any sleepovers consist of laughter. Young children, constantly living in fear and depression, always looking over their shoulders and never knowing who would not be present the next day.

Soon, the villagers became tired of this. The Leader had said,

"We must fight back! No longer shall we live in the darkness of this fox's shadow! Rebel I say! Rebel!"

So they made a special group called the "Night Hunters". They began to study the six different types of demons that surveyed their village. The first was Lynx. He was half human, and half beast. His body was that of a muscular man, but his face and feet were furry, and that of a Lynx. He carried around a giant axe covered in blood, and poorly sharpened.

The second was April, who looked like a man wearing a bunny suit covered in blood and torn in a few parts. April is the perfect peeping tom. Usually after six everyone has their doors closed, as well as their windows and curtains. But if for some reason you leave your curtains open, or you decide to look outside, you'll find yourself looking into a couple of black shiny eyes, and a wide toothy smile. If you happen to see this, close your curtains quickly! For April can use this opportunity to control your mind and kill you from the inside out.

Third is the Goblic. They look like homeless innocent children, but they're far from innocent. They're not even human. Sometimes they call from outside a child's window saying,

"I'm so lonely. I have no one to play with. Will you play with me?" Then they would recite the name of the child they are calling to. For the first few years, this worked. Many adults pitied them, as well as children, but soon they were the ones being pitied. No one has ever seen a Goblic's true form, for no one has ever lived to tell about it.

Fourth is Euryale, sister of Stheno and Medusa. Her body is slug-like, her hands are of brass and her nails are sharp like a tigers. Her teeth are like daggers and her hair is made of snakes. Just like Medusa, if you look her in the eye, you turn to stone.

The fifth, and most humanlike, is Rage. His name is of what he really is; violent anger. It is said that he used to be a teacher at the village school. Obviously, being short tempered, he didn't like his job with all of the whining brats. Sometimes if a child wouldn't be quiet, he'd ask them to step outside into the hall where he'd drag them to the nearest bathroom, and inside a stall. While they were still alive, he'd sew their mouth shut for talking too much, and then he'd use his thumb nails to dig behind their eyeballs and scoop their eyes out because they wouldn't pay attention during class. This went on for an entire school year and none of the teachers could ever find out who was doing this. One boy had seen the blood all over his hands; it was his brother's blood. So he ran home to his father and mother and told them about their beloved son. The father became enraged and went to the man's house. He tied him to a chair and sewed his mouth shut and scooped out his own eyes. He also put a plastic bag over his head and covered it with duct tape.

The teacher still wonders the school with a plastic bag covering his face, and he kills Goblic's the exact same way he used to kill those children back in school.

The last demon is probably the smartest, and more human than the others, including Rage. Her name is Serenity. She's a nurse at the hospital with a broken heart. In the past, she was in love and was soon to be wedded. One day when she was making her rounds, she found her fiancé in bed with one of her patients. She quickly grabbed a needle on a tray and filled it with an overdose of antidotes. She injected it into his neck, and then stabbed the patient twenty times in the chest using the same needle.

Not liking where her life was going, she quit her job at the hospital, and became a prostitute. Life seemed great, she didn't need emotional love; all she wanted was the physical kind. One day she was walking down an alley way, and saw a man leaning against the wall. She asked the man if he wanted all of his wildest dreams to come true. He said yes and pushed her onto the ground. Satisfied with her work, she laid back and enjoyed the ride. Although it wasn't the kind she was expecting. He knocked her out, and the rest was history.

Later the next day she was found in a nearby trashcan. Her cheeks were cut from the end of each side of her mouth, to the tip of each ear. Her jaw was also broken, and there was a needle shoved into her vagina. Her breasts were also torn from her chest.

After six, every day, she roams the hospital searching for her fiancé. Hoping that he'd tell her it was all a dream. All the mirrors in the hospital were broken because she didn't want to look at her face. Her jaw hung low and her teeth were visible because of the way her cheeks were cut.

The villagers soon named them LAGERS for the first letter of each of their names. They found out that you could control these demons, but only if you can escape them, each one harder than the last.

There was once an Uchiha, Haruna, and an Uzumaki who managed to control the Lynx and April, but that is where the legend ends. The three families stayed close together, hoping they would soon be the ones to end their fellow villager's sufferings, but that hope soon turned into a figment of their imaginations. Soon the families stopped talking to one another, and the society broke up.

"That's the history of our village, any questions students?" One girl in the back raised her hand shyly. "Yes Mrs.Hyuuga?" _She's just like her mother._

"W-Why is everything so graphic?"

"Because the principal insists that we teach you the truth. The truth is that the world isn't a lovely place, especially our little village."

"Was it always like this?" A boy in the back asked curiously.

"No, it wasn't. My mother told me that when she was a girl, she used to run outside in the fields of grass. She'd pick flowers and gaze at the stars and rainbows."

"What's a rainbow?" A blonde boy with spiky hair in the back asked.

"Well, um… my mother told me it's like a… here let me show you!" She then grabbed six different colors of chalk, and with white chalk drew two clouds. She used the colorful pieces to make curved lines connected the two clouds.

"Oooh… beautiful…" All the students awed in unison.

"How about tomorrow we learn about the history of what it used to be like here in Konoha? We can also make it an art day!"

"Yay!" They were happy for a moment, but their small bodies soon froze with fear, and they were brought back into reality by a bell ringing.

"Alright students, it's now four o' clock. Let's line up at the door and head straight for the buses. Before we leave, everyone recite the outside rules." All together they said all six rules.

"First rule! Don't talk to strangers! Second rule! Don't look at strangers! Third rule! Don't play with strangers! Fourth rule! Don't agree with strangers! Fifth rule! Hide from strangers! Sixth rule! Don't ever go anywhere with a stranger!"

"Especially where?" The teacher asked.

"Especially the hospital!" All the kids said in an army-like fashion.

"Alright kids, follow me." She then held onto one end of a rope, and told the kids behind her to hold onto the rope too. She led them outside to the front where the buses were lined up and ready to take them home.

"Stay safe! Be in bed by five thirty!"

"Ok!" They all said together.

"Umm… excuse me?" The shy girl from earlier asked her.

"Oh yes, what is it Nina?"

"E-Earlier, you said that an U-Uchiha, Uzumak-ki, and a Haruna were the first to uh… do that one thing… aren't y-you a Haruna?"

"Why yes, yes I am. If you're wondering, it was my great grandmother, and your great grandfather who were part of the society."

"W-What about an Uchiha?"

"I've never met an Uchiha, so I'm not sure."

"Oh… ok." Mrs.Haruna gave her a hug and nudged her towards the buses.


	2. The Dare

* * *

--- A Horror Film In Reality ---

By: GaaraFox

Chapter 2: The Dare

* * *

The darkness stood still. It engulfed everything that it's rough dark hands could reach for. It toyed with the minds of the young, and the old and the brave fell to their knees in prayer each night.

"Go away! Go away!" A girl shouted from the corner of her room. She rocked back and forth and her hands were placed over her ears. She didn't want to listen. She never listened. Even when her mother and father warned her about the dark; she didn't care. Now she was going to pay.

She slightly opened her eyes. _Where did it go?_ She thought. Hesitantly, she put her hands on the wall behind her to give her support to stand up. Her body shook with fear and awareness. Her ears and eyes were much more acute than they would've been any other day. Everything she touched seemed colder and made her flinch and twitch at its presence. She took a small step forward, then another.

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

She jumped at the sudden noise. This brought her back to reality. _I should've listened. Why do I always have to be the brave one? Why can't I be like everyone else? Why? _The scenes played inside her mind. Taunting her; telling her it was her own fault and that she chose to be so stupid.

_It was Suname's sleepover. It was that game. That stupid game, and that stupid dare. _

"_Alright Tsuno, Truth or Dare?"_

"_Why do you even have to ask me that? You know what I'm going to say!"_

"_Dare!" They all said together giggling. The girls got together in a group and discussed the "punishment". Suname turned around and looked at me straight in the eye. She started off slowly, "We dare you…" She gave me a look, she was challenging me, but for what cause? So she could be the leader of our group? Everyone knows I'm the leader! Everyone knows I never cry, I never back down, I never give up, and I never respect my mother. So, is that what made me so cool? "…to look outside..." _

"_That's stupid, ok, I'll go do it now!"_

"…_but wait! That's not all of it."_

"_Well then, what's the rest?"_

"_We dare you, to look outside… after six." _

"_Fine, I will!"_

"_Wait! How will we know if she really does it?" The girls thought for a minute, and then Suname said, "We'll put my father's camcorder on top of her shelf." All the girls nodded their heads at this idea. Should I really do it? I thought. Should I honestly look outside? The one thing my mother really wanted me to respect? The rules for outside? But then again, I don't ever recall there being a rule telling you to not look outside. Actually, it was more of a hidden rule; no… it was pure common sense!_

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

Her hand shook as she reached for the tattered paint peeled door. The door to her closet. The door shielding her from that infuriating noise. She leaned back, ready to run if anything were to happen. She placed both of her hands on the knob, turned it slightly, and opened…

"Ahhh!"

She screamed her soul out, and then backed up towards the window. She didn't stop screaming until she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She became paranoid with fear and quickly turned around, her eyes were wide and blood ran from them. A pair of black pearls stared back at her, and a wide toothy smile sat back and enjoyed her pain. She kept backing up until she fell on her bed, only to find it crawling with maggots and spiders. Quickly, she tried dusting them off with her hands but every time she touched her skin it would peel off. She stared at her muscles and veins as they twitched and tugged at the sudden contact of cool air. Her heart beat quickened and blood ran faster down her body. The top half of her father hanging inside the closet banged and clawed against the walls only to have his nails rip and tear at the force. The headless neck dripped with a gooey substance. The girl watched as each drop fell to her floor, and she watched as hers did the same.

"I love you too... I've always loved you... I'm sorry... goodnight..."

-+-+-+-+-

"Dakedo?"

"Here."

"Tsuki?"

"Here."

"Suname?"

"Here."

"Nina?"

"H-Here."

"Tsuno?"

"…"

"Tsuno?"

"…"

"Does anyone know where Tsuno is?" Suname slouched in her chair, trying to make herself invisible. _Where is she? Nothing could've really happened… right?_ She looked over at some of the girls that were at her house the night before; they had the same blank expressions on their faces.

"Oh well, she's probably sick. She better have a good excuse this time. Alright class, once you finish your papers, you may talk." Sakura walked back to her desk to continue her work.

"Psst! Suname! Suname what's wrong?"

"She's not here. Why would she not be here? Do you think anything happened?" Hearing this conversation, Tsuki butted in.

"She's probably dead."

"Don't say that!" said Dakedo, "Like the teacher said, she's probably sick, and even if she isn't, she could be pulling a prank on us."

"Girls have you finish your work yet?"

"No ma'am…"

"Then stop talking."

"Yes ma'am…"

"So class, I'm going to make a quick phone call and I'm going to ask you to please stay quiet. I'll be right back." Right when Mrs.Haruna walked out of the room, everyone started talking.

When Sakura got to the office, she found a woman crying in a seat by the principal's office. _Oh how strange. The person I was just about to call..._

"Good morning! You're Tsuno's mother, right?" The woman started crying harder and put her head on her lap.

"Please ma'am, there's nothing you can do, just leave her alone." The sound of a familiar soft voice made her smile and turn around quickly to hug the person's neck. "Uhh, ma'am, I'm going to ask you to stop hugging me."

"Oh shut-up Naruto! You're terrible at being an ANBU!"

"Well thanks for making me feel better…" Sakura giggled and tightened her hold around his neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Sakura." After a good five minutes, she left go and looked him up and down.

"It's been a while, have you talked to Hinata yet?"

"No not yet, right when I got back from the mines, they told me they needed me."

"For what?" Naruto looked left, then right, then he leaned over and whispered in Sakura's ear.

"File A." Sakura's eyes widened, and her mouth opened. She looked over at Tsuno's mother, and then back at Naruto. He nodded his head.

"Oh that's terrible. First her husband, now her daughter, when are people going to learn?"

"I'm not sure, but if we keep feeding them like this, then well, they're going to get stronger and eventually kill us all, even if we're inside by six."

"Is there anything we can do? What's the ANBU doing about it?"

"Well, we're thinking of tinting all the windows in the village so that even if someone wanted to look outside, you'd just be staring at a black wall. We could remove all the windows and put up a second barrier to every house, but that'd cost too much money." Sakura nodded her head up and down.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Could we still… you know…"

"No, it wouldn't work. We don't have the right people."

"We have the ANBU!"

"It doesn't matter! They're not destined to do it!"

"Now you're starting to sound like Neji…"

"Yeah well, unless by some miracle you run into an Uchiha, then give me a call, and then tell me about that cow that flew over the moon." Sakura smiled as Naruto hugged her one last time before returning to Tsunade's office.

"Yeah, we need a miracle…"

-+-+-+-+-

"Are you sure about this? Should we really be doing this? Shouldn't we-"

"Shut-up Suname! Dont you want to know what happened to Tsuno?"

"Yeah, and besides," A door clicked open and they tiptoed through the house, the only sounds that were heard, were floorboards made creeking noises and the girls' breathing, "how else are we going to know if she's pranking us?"

"Alright, this way." Tsuki said using her hand to motion towards a door. Another click, and they were inside.

"I don't think Tsuno would like us creeping around inside her room, or even her house for that matter!"

"Shhh, it's too late now. Now where did we say? Oh yeah! The shelf!" Tsuki walked towards the shelves, while Dakedo explored the empty closet and then shut it, and Suname sat on Tsuno's bed.

"Alright! Here it is! Now if I could just turn it on-"

"Ahh!"

"What? What? What's the matter Suname?"

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Maggot ew! Gross! Bleh! Ew!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic." said Dakedo as she walked up to Tsuki to help her with the camcorder. Once they had it turned on, they sat on the bed next to Suname, and watched the video.

_Tsuno was holding the camcorder up to her face so she could film herself._

_"Thought I wouldn't do it huh? Well I'll show you! I'll be the first to survive this because I'll the first who's brave enough to actually do it!"_

_"Tsuno dear, it's time for bed." Tsuno's mother said._

_"Yeah whatever."_

_"Please go to bed. I love you honey, goodnight."_

_"Well I don't love you! Go away! I'm doing something very important!" Her mother walked out of the room with her head down, just like every other night. _Things aren't the same since her father died... _She thought._ ...why did you have to go?

_"Anyways, back to what I was saying, here, I'm going to place this right on top of the shelf, alright?" Tsuno placed the camcorder on top of her highest shelf, then she used one of her books to tilt it forward so they could get a better view of the entire room. She then checked her watch and said, "Alright, here I go." She took a deep breath and walked towards her window. She reached for her curtains, and pulled them open. The screen blacked out a little, and you could hear static._

"Stupid video thingy!" Tsuki then started hitting it as hard as she could.

"Stop it! That's not mine, it's my dad's! He'll kill me if it gets broken!" _Right after she said that, the screen went back to normal. You could hear sobs and small voices here and there._

_"Go away! Go away!" Tsuno screamed._

"Who is she talking to?"

"Shut-up!" _Tsuno slowly got up and walked towards her closet door. The girls looked up and imagined her walking towards it. They looked back at the screen, and Tsuno threw open the door. She started screaming and backed up towards the window. She turned around quickly and started screaming at the window. _

"What the hell is she screaming at?"

"Look! There! What is that?" _Suname pointed at a hazzy black figure standing at the window._

"I'm not sure, but it's freaking me out." _Tsuno backed up towards her bed and screamed louder, she started brushing her arms and legs and face, but screamed even more._

"This chick is freaky."

_"I love you too... I've always loved you... I'm sorry... goodnight..."_

"What?" _Tsuno stared at the closet, and then fell to the floor. The dark figure in the window dissappeared._

"Where did that thing go?"

"I'm not sure_..." Then a face popped up in front of the screen. Teeth crooked and eyes wide with delight. Blood spots stained the fur here and there._

"Ahh! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Suname screamed.

"I'm trying but it won't-turn-off!" Tsuki then threw the camcorder across the room and the girls started shaking, "I think we should go now."

"Yeah, good idea."

"Ahh! What's that on your arm?"

"Ew! Ew! It's another maggot!"

"Guys calm down." Tsuki and Suname look over at Dakedo.

"Oh my god!" Suname threw up while Tsuki screamed.

"What?"

"You're face! You have no face!"

"What do you mea-" Dakedo touched her face only to have her hands drown in blood and loose muscle.

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

* * *

**Ever seen Donnie Darko? Best movie in the world, besides Silent Hill of course. Well if you have, that's the rabbit. If you haven't, go to google or yahoo and type in "Donnie Darko rabbit".**


	3. Spending The Night With A Stranger

* * *

--- A Horror Film In Reality ---

By: GaaraFox

Chapter 3: Spending The Night With A Stranger

* * *

A few weeks passed and all the windows in the village were pure black. School was out so kids played in the streets and a few families would've left for their dream vacation, but unfortunately beyond the gates there was nothing. Literally nothingness, if you walked outside the village you'd fall into pure blackness, and there was no way of getting out.

Sakura walked down the streets full of wagons filled with goods, and stores with large signs marked, "Open". She felt slightly depressed, but then again, who wouldn't? Staying in a black and white town with a strict rule of, "Go to bed after six or die." would make any human depressed. The constant living in fear and the non-stop murder files never seemed to take a breather, but Sakura was determined to. So she went to their village lake. Not too far from civilization, and yet, not too close.

She placed a battery controlled alarm clock on a rock beside the lake, and set it for 4 o'clock, just enough time to get dressed and get home. She stripped down to her undergarments, and stepped inside the cool pool of water. This was the only place that didn't seem scary or dark. The water was a crystal clear blue, and the koi swam about, enjoying their sunless days. _I wish I could be that carefree. To just swim and not worry about today's effects that'll cause tomorrows destructions. _

"Hmm…" Sakura's eyes fluttered and became overwhelmed with a heavy force. Her body relaxed and her mind drifted off to somewhere. Somewhere where the sun always shines, where the rainbows and the rain appear every other day, where you could stay up all night at an outdoor bar and party, or where you could stay up all night on top of a roof with your boyfriend, watching the stars and the moon, watching the world spin around you because all time has stopped between you two-

"I don't think it's safe to be by yourself at a time like this." Sakura shot opened her eyes. _Time?_ She looked at her clock and it read 5:45.

"Shit!" She quickly stood up and ran out of the lake.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Well, looking at these foot prints, I'd say a couple of teens just pulled a prank on you."

"Whatever! I've got to get home!"

"Calm down, calm down, I can take you home. Where do you live?"

"Near the school."

"Ahh, that's way too far, I think you should come with me."

"Are you kidding me? I don't even know you! I've never even seen you!"

"My name's Sasuke Tenshi and I don't get out often, unless it's to patrol the area before six. Now here, take this." Sasuke took off his black jacket and put it around her shoulders, he then picked her up, right arm holding her legs, left arm around her shoulders.

"Ahh! What are you doing!?"

"I believe I'm trying to save your life." He then ran back to his house, but unfortunately, that was too far as well.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my-"

"Shhh, I'm going to need you to stay calm and quiet."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Shhh, close your eyes and hide your face."

"Wait, why?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok, ok." Sakura did as she was told and put her head into his neck.

"Like this?"

"Yes, good, now cover your ears, ignore everything you hear, got that?"

"Why?"

"Shhh, the pre-darkness."

"Pre-darkness?"

"Yeah, every five minutes before six, everything becomes dark and quiet, even inside the houses. Ever notice that?" Sakura thought for a minute, and nodded her head. "Well it's as if the dark is scanning everything, like it's watching your every movement and hearing your every word, we have to stay quiet until the sky brightens a little. Don't worry; we're too deep in the forest for any of the LAGERS to know where we are. Except for Lynx of course, since we're by the mountains. Once the sky brightens, I'm going to run for that hideout." He used one of his fingers to point towards a tall thin stick sticking out of the ground.

"But-"

"Shhh…" Sakura's body began to shake and her mind twisted and turned with thoughts. She became dizzy and weak; nauseas and cold. The only warmth she felt was that of the stranger cradling her. When she tried to open her eyes, she saw nothing; it was as if she didn't open her eyes in the first place. But after a while, the sky brightened and the air was moist with death. The sky was wrapped in dark red, the trees were old and withered, the houses were black with mold. _The hell? Everything's different…_ Before Sakura could comprehend anything wind began blowing fast past her face, and before she knew it, this strange man was throwing her in some sort of cellar. He too jumped inside, and shut the door fast. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her down, deep beneath the earth until they came to another door. The room connected was a pale orange; there was a coach, an old wooden desk, a small fridge, a dresser, and a few shelves on the walls.

"Where are we?" she whispered in a soft low voice, just in case he might shoosh her again.

"It's alright, you can talk normal now." Sasuke replied in a normal toned voice, "We're in my secret hideout, I have a few stationed around the forest, and some others in the city."

"Oh." Sakura continued to look around. She opened the first drawer in the dresser and found a first aid kit, as well as a hunting knife. She took out the knife and held it up, then gave him a funny look that said, "Ok, uhh… what's this?"

"Just in case they bite, you'd have to cut your arm or leg off, wounds from them will never heal."

"Ew, ew, ew, ew!"

"Haha; if you look in the second drawer, there's stitches and a few other medical supplies as well as used rags and saws. Oh and if you look in the third drawer, there's a few hands and legs." Sakura gave a frightened look. "Just kidding! I'm just kidding!"

"Better be…"

Sasuke went to the fridge and got out a jar of crunchy peanut butter and some bread.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, a little." He took out a clean knife –

"Don't use that!"

"Don't worry! It's strictly for food purposes!"

"Good." With the knife, he began spreading some of the peanut butter onto the bread, then folded it and handed it to Sakura.

"Thank you." Sasuke nodded and sat on the coach. Sakura followed, but still kept his jacket tightly around her. Just because he helped her out, doesn't mean he's special and should get a treat.

"So, tell me, what makes you think you could stay out that late in a lake?"

"I didn't know it was that late! I set my alarm but I guess I fell into too deep of a sleep."

"Yeah, so I guess you're lucky I found you, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Sakura, so used to the early bedtime, was starting to fall asleep again, so she placed her head on his shoulder. Sasuke tightened a bit and fidgeted as if to say, "Ok, none of that. Stop it. I'm serious. Don't touch me.", but Sakura was feeling more of a, "You helped me out buddy, so therefore you have to take care of me!"

"So why do you do it?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"Why do I do what?"

"Stay up late and put yourself in danger."

"So I could help dimwitted women like yourself."

"Ugh! I am offended." Sakura quickly sat up, crossed her arms, turned the other direction, and stuck her nose in the air.

"Oh, I am so sorry me lady, will never happen again." Sasuke said with complete sarcasm.

"Well, I guess I could forgive my noble knight." They both fell into tears from laughter, and after regaining herself, Sakura fell back into her original position, and asked, "But, seriously, why don't you just use the sewers?" Sasuke choked on his sandwich and started beating on his chest until it eventually went down.

"Are you kidding me? That place is crawling with Goblics! As well as some other creatures you could only imagine in your dreams! You know, the LAGERS aren't the only things crawling around up there, or should I say, down here too." Sakura shivered and looked around for a second. "Don't worry, they'll never try coming down here. See, look." Sasuke pointed to a square outline on the floor. "If they would've followed us, then we could've jumped in there to another staircase. And past that is another room just like this one, the only difference is that the door is stronger." Sakura's eyebrows pushed forward and the left side of her lip stuck up, giving her a confused and silly look.

"How… what?... you must have a lot of spare time!"

"Well, not really, I built these when I was around… twelve? fourteen?"

"What!? What about your parents, or siblings?"

"I'm not sure, I think I remember some part of my family, but nothing to where I could give you detail. All I know is that I feel as if I'm a guardian. Pushed out here into the wilderness without a family. If there is a God, I'm sure he destined me to become strong and hard so that I could teach others to be that way, so that they too would no longer live in fear."

"Yeah, that would be something, huh?" Sakura yawned and wrapped her arms around his arm. "Well, I'm getting tired… goodnight…" Sasuke sighed. _Guess I'm not going anywhere._

"Goodnight."

-+-+-+-+-

_Mmm, this is so soft… what type of pillow is this? Hehe. _"Sasuke! Stop licking my face!" Sakura was basically half asleep and half awake. Her eyes were still closed and Sasuke laughed at the site he saw in front of him. "Sasuke stop… ew! Ew, what is that!?" Sakura quickly jumped up and ran to the other side of the room. "What is that thing doing in here!? And where are we! We're not in that crappy underground motel of yours anymore!"

"Calm down Sakura. This is Sparks, he's pure German Shepard, and quite friendly with elderly, young, and infant. He's just a big pile of loving fur; he's not going to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of him hurting me, I'm afraid of him pooping on me! I don't like dogs! I prefer cats, thank you very much."

"Well Sparks hardly ever has an accident inside the house; we're outside in the woods too much. Actually, we're in the woods right now, this is my little cabin getaway." Sakura looked around for a minute; the setup was the same as the room below ground, except there were more counters and cabinets in the kitchen area. The refrigerator was tall unlike the other one, and there were six windows. Two on the left wall, two on the wall touching the couch, and two on the right wall where the door was; the kitchen and desk were on the back wall.

"You know, you didn't have to carry me, you could've woke me up."

"Woke you up? Are you serious? I tried, woman! You wouldn't get up! I had to pry you off of me just so I could check to see if the sun was up or not!" Sakura gave a little innocent grin.

"Sorry." she said the way a three year old would say it.

"It's alright, now let's get you back to town, they're probably wondering where you've been."

"No, we have to sneak into town and straight to my house, if they see me with a jacket on covering my underwear and bra, as well as a guy standing next to me, what do you think they're going to think?"

"You decided to run around in the woods to find your inner wild but then I rescued you?"

"No, damnit! They're going that we did something!" Sasuke gave Sakura a confused look. "You know…" Sasuke shook his head back and forth. "You know what? Never mind… just forget it… now let's go."

* * *

**Get over the shortness of the chapter, it's more a filler, like a "get to know the character" type thing.**


	4. Covered In Fur Full of Lies

"No, we have to sneak into town, if they see me with a jacket on covering my underwear and bra, as well as a guy standing next to me, what do you think they're going to think?"

"You decided to run around in the woods to find your inner wild but then I rescued you?"

"No, damnit! They're going to think that we did something!" Sasuke gave Sakura a confused look. "You know…" Sasuke shook his head back and forth. "You know what? Never mind… just forget it… now let's go."

* * *

'**A Horror Film In Reality'**

By: GaaraFox

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him to the streets behind the houses, just so no one would be able to see them.

"Now, all we have to do is stay quiet and-" But before she could finish her sentence a sudden blonde and black flash whooshed past her and tackled Sasuke to the ground.

"Get your hands off of her you dirty pervert!"

"What?" Sasuke looked at this strange man holding him down. "I'm the dirty pervert? At least I don't go around jumping on men!"

He gasped. "Are you calling me gay?"

"No, I'm calling you bisexual! Of course I'm calling you gay!"

"Well at least I have a wife, what do you have, hm? A dirty record for taking innocent women!" He turned to Sakura. "Why hello Sakura, sorry I didn't get here fast enough, did he hurt you?"

"No Naruto, he didn't hurt me… Now get the hell off of him! He's my friend, not my stalker! And in case you didn't know this, he saved my life!"

"Oh, is that so?" Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke. "Fine then, this time you're off the hook, but next time." Naruto moved his hand across his throat. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Let's go Sasuke." Sakura turned around to continue walking down the street, while Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other. Sasuke slowly walked towards Sakura, keeping his eyes on Naruto.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto growled.

"Over here, with Sakura, why?" He growled back.

"Oh, I don't know, it's just kind of suspicious that I've never seen you're face here before."

"I don't normally live around here."

"Oh my god…" Sakura mumbled and then grunted while stomping her feet. "Let's go!" Sasuke turned around but got pulled back by Naruto.

"I don't think so. Go back to wherever you came from. I'll walk her home." Sasuke glared.

"Whatever." He turned around and went back to the woods.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you send him back? He saved my life! You should be grateful!"

"I am, but he's too suspicious! I've never seen him around here before! Besides, if he doesn't live here in the village, and he lives out there, then he doesn't need to bring whatever's out there in here!"

"…what?"

"Nevermind!" Naruto picked Sakura up and hopped roof to roof 'til her got to her apartment. "Hurry up and get dressed."

"Why, where are we going?"

"To find out what's so different about that man." Sakura rolled her eyes and went into her bedroom to get dressed.

Naruto walked around in her living room. Pictures of her mother and father were on a table between one couch going vertically, and another going horizontally. In the middle of the living room was a glass table, and on it was a black wood box. _'Hmm… just a peak won't hurt…'_

He reached his hands out and put them on each side of the top.

"Don't even think about it." Naruto squeaked and Sakura smirked.

"What the hell was that?" He stood up walked to the door with his chest out.

"What was what?" Sakura giggled and followed Naruto outside.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Wait, what are we doing here again?"

"We're here because I want to know what the Sasuke guy is up to."

"And what if they don't have anything on him?"

"Oh trust me, they'll have something on him."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because," Naruto looked up from a filing cabinet. "The ANBU store every piece of information from every human being. They even have the blueprints on their houses!"

"That's kind of scary… it's like you're being followed everywhere…"

"Yeah, but it's so much fun when you're the one following!" Sakura gave a weird look. "What? Shut-up! You would've said the same thing!"

"Whatever you say…" She walked to the next aisle of cabinets and continued looking for Tenshi Sasuke, but couldn't find anything. "Naruto, there's absolutely nothing on the Tenshi family!"

"I know, I know." Sakura sighed and leaned against the cabinets. She peered at the ceiling and walls, it was like one of those catholic churches! This place was huge! If you wanted to know something about someone, it was here!

Out of curiosity, Sakura asked, "Hey Naruto?"

"Hn."

"Can I look in the next aisle?"

"Why would you want to look in the U's?"

"No apparent reason…"

"Whatever you say…"

Sakura happily skipped down the hall of cabinets, and onto the next hall. _'After I look at these, I'll look at Haruno, and then Uzumaki, and then-'_

"Hey Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"Come look at this…" He ran over in the blink of an eye to find Sakura holding the Uchiha file, and at the top of page 4 was the name 'Sasuke Uchiha'. "A coincidence, right? I mean, there can always be another Sasuke, right?" Wrong. Underneath the name 'Sasuke Uchiha' was, 'a.k.a. Sasuke Tenshi'.

"Woah… this is some crazy Twilight Zone shit!"

"Look at this!" Sakura began to read part of his bio. "…'all family members burned in a fire caused by the demon fox. Medic-nin's quickly came in and found Serina Uchiha (Sasuke's mother) in labor'! Oh my god…"

"Keep reading, keep reading!"

"Ok, ok! 'Serina's last request was to give Sasuke the last name 'Tenshi', because she didn't want him to know about his own past'! That's terrible! But I guess a good thing too… 'Sasuke's grandfather was one of the ancestors that fought the demon fox, but the village was then plagued with a terrible fate'… Well, we already know that part!"

"So, you know what the means don't you?"

"Of course I do! We can get Sasuke to help us cleanse the village!"

"It's not going to be that easy…" An eerie, husky voice called from the second floor.

"Who's there?" Naruto yelled as he jumped in front of Sakura. The figured jumped off of the second floor and right in front of them. He wore a black hooded cloak that covered his face. Dirty brown hair dragged behind him, while some more of it fell in front of his face. Hooves were visible, but only the tips, when he walked over to them. "The hell…" Naruto mumbled.

Sakura gasped. "I know who this is!" She whispered to Naruto.

"And I know who you are, Mrs.Haruno." Sakura squeaked and hid behind Naruto.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked, trying to be brave, but damn! This guy was at least two feet taller than him!

"You said you wanted to cleanse the village, am I correct?"

"Y-Yeah… so…?"

"So, I'm here to help you do that." Naruto turned around to Sakura.

"Mind telling me a little bit about this guy?"

"Oh… yeah… duh… well, this is Umo Fantomu-"

"…horse phantom?"

"Yes, horse phantom! Now shut-up and listen!"

"Ok, ok, sheesh…"

"Now, before the demon fox was sealed, Umo was the fox's accomplice, but Umo betrayed the fox and gave the villagers a way to seal the fox forever. The fox found out about Umo's betrayal and cursed him to be the dark side of the Chinese Zodiac horse."

"…that's dumb…"

"Not really, would you want to look like a horse the rest of your life?"

"…no."

"Exactly."

"So does that mean you can help us?" Naruto turned and asked Umo. He slowly nodded. "How?"

"By giving you powers equal to those of the demons… you will be demons yourselves… but don't think that you will ever be able to go to heaven or hell…" They both gulped.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto whispered.

"No… but we'll do it anyway…"

"Alright, what do we need to do?"

"Get the Uchiha, and travel to the darkest part of the forest, near the mountains. There you should find a river, go to the part closest to the blue rose bush, dive into the water…" Umo raised a hand in the air; skin wrinkly, nails broken and dirty. Naruto and Sakura's eyes danced around, but they caught glimpses of large nostrils and pointed ears. "…bring your talismans…"

Before they knew it, they were someone dark and cold…

* * *

Short chapter, yes, but if you review, I'll reward you with a new chapter, TOMORROW! Don't worry, I wrote this when my internet wasn't working! So basically I can post whenever I want to, yay! 


	5. The End of Pain The Beginning of Hope

'**A Horror Film In Reality'**

By: GaaraFox

Disclaimer: Do not, repeat, do not own.

* * *

"Eh… where am I?" Naruto moaned as he sat up. "Sakura?" He looked to his side and saw none other than Sasuke. Naruto screamed, jumped off the couch, and pointed a finger at him. "What are you doing here?" He yelled, and looked around the room. "Did you kidnap me? I knew you were a dirty pervert! Where's Sakura?" 

"Right here… now sit down before you have a heart attack." Naruto sat back down and mumbled on about stupid women and perverts.

"Naruto, I know what's going on." Said guy looked at Sasuke.

"You mean-"

"Yeah, I told him." Sakura nodded.

"So are you going to do it?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Well, at first I said no, but… after some thinking, why the hell not? I mean it's not like I've got anything else better to do! Right?" They nodded in agreement.

"Wait, how did we end up here anyways?"

"Oh, well I was outside of my cabin working on one of the outside walls, when I heard what sounded like a bear, or deer. Well, what I ended up finding was a dimwit blonde haired man and a beautiful green eyed woman."

"Why you little-!"

"Naruto! This isn't time for your little tantrums! We need to remember where that guy told us to go!"

"Fine…" Naruto tried to remember back before they got knocked out. "Something about a river and blue roses…" Sasuke looked up.

"You mean Shadow Creek, right?"

"So you know about it?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I do, it's the only river in Konoha with different colored roses on its banks." Sasuke got up and walked towards the windows. "See that lake?"

"Yeah, the one you showed me last time I was here."

"Last time you were here?" Naruto screamed out.

"Well that lake is connected to a river the goes deep into that forest, and up those mountains."

"So why is it called Shadow Creek?"

"'Cause it's the darkest part of the forest."

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "So, shall we head out?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Naruto jumped up and ran out the door. They both sighed.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"…blue roses, blue roses, blue roses…" Naruto mumbled as he walked side by side with Shadow Creek looking every direction for a blue rose.

"Uhh… purple rose?" Sasuke said as he picked one up off the ground.

"Pink rose?" Sakura said as she too picked on up as they kept walking.

"Red rose?"

"Green rose?"

"Yellow rose?"

"Black rose?"

"Brown rose?"

"…rainbow rose?"

"Will you guys shut-up? It's a blue rose! A _blue_ rose!"

"Violet rose!" Sasuke and Sakura exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh my god! Will you guys- ow!" Naruto started whimpering as he pulled a-

"Blue rose!" They all three screamed, but Naruto screamed the loudest since he pulled a thorn out of his foot.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm… I'm not sure? I think we were supposed to climb a tree?" Naruto suggested.

"Maybe we had to pick up a big rock and look underneath it?" Sakura added on while Naruto nodded.

"Or maybe we're supposed to look in the river?" They both stared at Sasuke. "…perhaps?"

"You know what, I think you're right! Naruto, you go first."

"Wait, why me-!" But before he could continue, Sakura shoved him in the river.

"Not cool! Not cool!" He yelled as he came to the surface for air.

"Oh, just look underneath the water already!" Naruto grunted but dived under anyways.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"How long has it been?"

"About four hours…"

"Do you think he's dead?"

"Yeah."

"Should we go after him?"

"No, but you can."

Sakura sighed. "Nah…" She picked up another rose and took a few of the leaves of and threw them in the water. "He's a goner… he's alive… he's a goner… he's alive… he's a goner… he's alive?" Sakura and Sasuke jumped up and looked at the water as bubbles made their way to the surface, and finally a blonde haired man did.

"Guys, what are you doing up here? Hurry up!"

"What are we doing here? What are you doing down there!" Naruto gave her a puzzled look.

"You pushed me in, duh."

"What she means to say, is, 'What the hell have you been doing down there!"

"Well, if you'd shut-up and follow me then maybe you'd know!" Sasuke grunted and dived into the water.

"Come on Sakura!" Naruto excitedly waved her on.

"I-I can't…"

"Well, why not?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't swim…" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a minute and then started laughing.

"Then what were you doing in the lake?" Sasuke yelled out.

"I was near a rock, ok? Not in the middle where the deepest part is!"

Sasuke took a deep sigh. "Look, just jump in, and I'll hold your hand while we swim to the bottom." She smiled and blushed a little. Naruto noticed this and glared at Sasuke. "So will I!" Of course he doesn't like her, he's just protective.

"Naruto, for all I know, you might drown me! Remember what you did to me when we were kids? Hm? Do you remember?"

"Yeah, do you remember?" Sasuke spoke in a sarcastic tone to Naruto.

"Whatever, hurry up! Umo's getting impatient! Besides, it's like five o'clock!"

"Five o'clock? Oh shit! Move out of the way guys! I'm jumping in!" When she jumped in she quickly sunk towards the bottom, and Sasuke dived underneath and put her right arm across his shoulders, and then swam back to the surface.

"Smooth Sasuke… real smooth…"

"Shut-up dobe."

"Bastard."

"Gay man."

"Pervert."

"…idiot!"

"Oh, now that was uncalled for…"

"Just shut-up and lead us to the place."

"Ok… now, take a deep breathe, and I mean real deep!" They all three sucked in as much air as they could, and followed Naruto as he swam underwater.

Their ears began to pop as they swam closer and closer to the bottom. Sakura took a quick glance up where they came from, but it was completely dark. Sasuke tugged at her arm to tell her to keep going. Naruto motioned them to follow him to the right and into a cave. As they swam, the cave got smaller so they had Naruto in the front, Sakura in the middle, and Sasuke in the back.

Now all three were twitching for some air, and the walls getting smaller weren't helping. Sakura pushed against the bottom wall to kind of crawl in the water and urge Naruto to go faster. He turned around and waved his hand at her.

He looked forward again, and then turned his body to the side to give them a thumbs up. They swam faster, and finally came to a sphere cave, just big enough for the three so they could stand up and breath in the air underneath a circular wooden door.

"Oh my god! Finally! I was about to pass out!" Sakura whispered as she panted.

"S-Same here." Sasuke agreed taking in a deep breathe.

"Hey, do you guys smell that?" They all three lifted their noses into the air.

"Mmm, smells like chicken…" Naruto smiled and licked his lips.

"No, it's deer." Sasuke said sniffing the air.

"Chicken."

"Deer."

"Chicken."

"Dee-"

"Why hello children." Umo had lifted the circular door, and Sakura was already sitting in a rocking chair with fur hanging on it, sipping a cup of tea.

"Hurry up, bozo's, we don't have all day!"

"Yeah, bozo." Sasuke glared at Naruto and pulled himself out of the water. Naruto did the same.

"Have you brought what I asked you to bring?"

"Our key chains?" Naruto questioned.

"No, talisman stupid." Sasuke said as he pulled off a necklace with the Uchiha fan. Sakura nodded and smiled as she took off her shoe to show an ankle bracelet with a blossom on it. Naruto 'Oh'ed' as he took off his belt to show a buckle with a-

"Ramen bowl?" Sasuke chuckled.

"What? In case you didn't know this, I'm the only Uzumaki left, and we didn't have any kind of "talisman" like you guys have! So shut-up!"

"Whatever…"

"Now put them in this bowl." They all three walked up and dropped their 'talisman' into the bowl. Umo said a few words and they began light with a blue fire. The room changed colors, and the temperature dropped quickly. The three began to shiver. "And don't worry, you can always change back into your human form." The three sighed. "But the curse will stay with you forever, and I can't guarantee what you'll look like, or how it'll effect your human appearance." The three gulped and exchanged glances.

Umo walked up to Naruto first. "Breath in the fire." He did so and his eyes turned black as Umo lifted his hand and put his palm on Naruto's forehead. "Look here, look there! Think fast, think quick! You're a survivor! You're the strategist! Released from your bonds… White Rat!" Naruto fell over on the ground and his body began to twitch. Sasuke and Sakura stared at him with mouths hung open.

"Now, who's next?" Sasuke quickly pointed at Sakura. She gasped.

"Why you little-!"

"Breathe this in." She hesitated for a moment, but quickly breathed in the fire. Her eyes too, went black. Umo lifted his hand and put his palm on her forehead. "Protective mother, will kill another! You are the wall! You are the shield! You are the healer! Released from you bonds… Mother Bear!" Sakura fell back into the chair she was in before.

"So, now I guess it's my turn?"

"Here." Sasuke already knew what to do, and breathed in the fire. His eyes turning black, and his muscles jerking. Umo lifted his hand to his forehead, and began. "Quick like the fox, strong as an ox, dark as the night, help shed light, on your village! Released from you bonds… Black Tiger!" Sasuke stood there for a moment, and took a step back trying to balance himself; then a step forward.

"Hm, this is strange." Umo stood back and observed him.

Sasuke hunched over, and his right shoulder blade tugged towards the ceiling, until a big black wing shot out of his back. It didn't have feathers, but could obviously be used for flying.

His left shoulder blade did the same until a similar wing shot out from his back. He grunted and his eyes were shut tight; teeth grinding

"Wh-What's going on? I thought I was supposed to be a t-tiger or something?"

"Everyone has their own side effects, I guess yours is wings." Sasuke's body finally gave in and he collapsed on the floor. The room darkened and brightened, until he finally rolled his eyes back, and fell into a deep sleep.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Ok, ok, check this out!"

"Dude, that's so cool! Look what I can do!"

"That's dumb, bears are so much cooler!"

"Pfft, whatever, rats are cooler!"

"Ew, rats are disgusting!"

"Oh, well, excuse me!"

"G-Guys?" Sakura and Naruto turned their heads towards Sasuke who was laying in the middle of a field of short cut grass. "Where am I?"

"The training grounds!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed at the same time. Sasuke tried to sit up, but screamed out in pain.

"Wh-What is this?" He reached over to touch his right shoulder blade, but found something protruding from his skin, and when he looked at his had, it was covered in blood. "Blood?" Sasuke wide eyed look at the two in front of them. Why weren't they concerned?

"I'm so jealous Sasuke." Naruto said pouting but also smiling.

"Why?"

"Yours is so much cooler!" Sakura added.

"My what?"

"You can fly!"

"I can?"

"Well not yet, you have to do some training through those trees over there." Sasuke tried getting up again, but only managed to sit up, despite the surges of pain racing through his upper back. "Hey, hey, hey, don't try to fly just yet! Your back needs time to heal… hey Sakura, why don't you help him out?"

"That's a great idea!"

"Wait, hold on! I don't want to be some guinea pig for Sakura's experiment."

"Oh shut-up, you've been sleeping for two days, that's long enough for us to know what we're doing!"

"Two days?" Sasuke yelled out.

"Yes, now shut-up so I can help you!" Sasuke flinched, but soon relaxed as a soothing warm feeling swept over him. He took a look at Naruto. He had big ears that went up, and rounded like a funnel. He had fangs, and a rat's tail. His feet were long, thin, and furry. Claws were evident on his bony toes and fingers. He wore a white t-shirt and black shorts, and his arms and legs were fuzzy with white fur.

Sasuke then turned his attention towards Sakura. _'Holy shit, did her boobs get bigger? And since when was her body shaped like _that_! …and since when did I have hormones? This is too weird…'_

Sakura's hair now went down a little bit past her shoulder blades, and had a few brown streaks in random spots. She had fangs and claws just like Naruto, and a little fuzzy brown and pink tail poked through her short shorts. Her top was almost like a sports bra, and was the color pink, and her short shorts were brown with pink splattered in random spots.

Sasuke looked at his own hands and feet, and noticed that he had claws as well. He touched his teeth and felt sharp fangs. Looking at the ground behind him, he saw a long black tail. He picked it and started to move it around. He chuckled, placed it on the ground, and pawed at it as it moved left and right.

"Sasuke, hold still!" Sakura giggled at his antics. "Ok, since this is going to get in the way, let's take it off." She whispered to herself, but he had heard.

"Wait, what? Take what off? Hold on, what are you doing?" But before Sasuke could argue, she ripped his shirt off to show a tight muscular back and stomach.

"Dude! Do I have that?" Naruto quickly lifted up his shirt. "Sweet, I'm hot!" Sakura giggled, and began to massage Sasuke's neck and the areas around his shoulder blades. The muscles jerked and twitched at her touch and Sasuke moaned. Sakura giggled some more and started to feel a vibration from his back. She put her ear up to his neck.

"Ar-Are you purring?" Sakura was trying hard not to laugh, but he was just too cute! Sasuke turned around and began to rub his head against her hand as she ran her fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp. She continued to giggle as he rubbed his head against her neck and chest.

"S-Sasuke stop! That tickles!" She scratched his chin and slowly went back to lie on the grass as he lay on top of her, enjoying the attention. He continued to rub his face against her cheek and neck, and licked her jawbone; she continued to rub his neck and now his tummy. Sasuke purred louder and began licking her neck. His tongue was rough like a cat's, and obviously his attitude was like one too. "Ok, ok, ok, Sasuke! We have to train now!" Sakura stopped laughing and entered her serious mode.

"Whoa guys! Don't do it right out in the field, especially in front of me!"

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped.

"What?" He whined.

"Just get him off me!"

"Ok, ok!" Naruto reached to pull Sasuke away but he turned and snapped at Naruto. "Whoa…" Sasuke stood up; back hunched over and growled at Naruto with his teeth showing. His wings stood straight up in an alert position and his tail twitched side to side. "Calm down Sasuke…" Naruto slowly bent down to reach for Sakura but Sasuke jumped in front of him and hissed. Sasuke was just about to pounce on Naruto, but Sakura sat up and slapped Sasuke clear across the face.

He sat there for a minute looking a bit confused. His wings and tail lowered themselves and Sasuke stood up straight. "The hell did you slap me for?"

"Yay! Sasuke's back!" Naruto cheered.

"I slapped you because you were getting out of control."

"Pfft."

"Don't you 'pfft' me! Now go out there and train!" Sasuke glared at her for a moment, but then stomped his way to the giant redwood trees he was supposed to fly through.

"How'd you do that?" Naruto whispered.

"I have no idea, but let me tell you this... I was scared as hell!" They both laughed, but soon agreed to spar while waiting for Sasuke.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Alright, do you guys think we're ready?" Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura sat in a circle in the middle of the field.

"As ready as ever!" Sakura screamed out.

"Chyea!" Naruto agreed.

"Awesome, now everyone, put your hands in the middle." They stood up and did so. "On the count of the three-"

"One, two, three… Night Hunters!"

**An Uchiha, Haruno, and Uzumaki; each one from a destined family that was meant to destroy the demons that threatened their village, and bring back peace that was taken from them by the demon fox.**

**They were born to fight them, but were unaware that they had to become demons themselves.**

**Uzumaki, the White Rat.**

**Haruno, Mother Bear.**

**And**

**Uchiha, Black Tiger. **

**Each one with their own unique abilities that will help them shed light upon their darkened home.**

* * *

Should I keep the name "A Horror Film In Reality", or change it to "Night Hunters"? What do you guys think? Or do you have a name that would suit this story? If so, tell me and next chapter I'll make a poll or something. 


End file.
